Tears Of Blood
by narmulti
Summary: will come later


_**AN: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of**_ **TEARS OF BLOOD.** _**Now in all honesty I just came up with this and then completely and so glad to go with it. But that is the beauty of fanfiction it can be planned out as we go. Now unlike my other fiction I always knew what the pairing was going to be before I started or at least have an idea but with this one I have no clue. So we will be finding out together. So without further Ado here is**_ **TEARS OF BLOOD** _ **.**_

 **I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **ROAD TO WAVE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **FLASH**_ a bright light surrounded Naruto" **TURN BACK THE CLOCK RESTORE WHAT ONCE WAS LOST TAKE BACK WHAT IS AND ONCE WAS MAN WHEN BLOOD IS SPILLED BY ONE'S OWN HAND** " was heard and as the light died down where the Naruto everyone knew was gone in his place stood a man that was huge standing at a good 5'5" barely shorter than Kakashi with skin that was whiter than snow with hair to match eyes that were a dazzling purple that commanded respect and extrude power his entire body had an air of a regal noble an aura that made you want to listen to him as well as fear him everyone paid attention as he spoke.

"Now that feels better if all of you would kindly stop staring and scarecrow would come over here and speak with me then we can get back to the mission." said the NEW Naruto as Kakashi went over to talk with him a little irked at the _scarecrow_ comment but was surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and as quick as it happened it was over

"Thank you Kakashi I really needed that it's been 12-13 years since I fed and your blood smelled so GOOD I couldn't help myself and thank you for all the new techniques they will be put to good use when needed and as for how I moved faster than your special eye could see I'm a vampire pure blonde Royal vampire vampire nonetheless. Now let's get back to the rest of this so-called team so we can complete this about ranked mission and if you even think of showing any favoritism with me as I am now I will fucking kill you so fast you won't even see it coming even with that special eye of yours and it's full power state." said Naruto as he walked back to the rest of the group followed by a stunned and Confused Kakashi as they continue down the road to wave. As they were crossing the water thanks to the help of a ferryman who was brave enough to stand up to the Tyranny currently facing the country Naruto silent Sakura up before she could go shopping and revealing their location to any possible enemies that might be in the area after they got off and started to continue the Journey 2 Tazuna's home Naruto's enhanced senses picked something up and knew that they were not alone he could also smell fresh blood ready to be drained from what he could tell it was a water user This. Was. Perfect but what was even better was the ice user that he could feel near the water user he couldn't wait and just when he thought it couldn't get ANY better he hears the sound of a sword being thrown. He and Kakashi then shout " **GET DOWN** " managing to avoid anyone getting cut in half. "So the demon brothers failed well I won't I Am -" started a man that landed on the handle of the sword that almost cut them in two until Naruto cut him off by saying. "Zabuza Zabuza momochi yes this is excellent your blood will do just fine along with your friend over in the tree with **ICE** chakra yes you two will do nicely NOW show me what you can do and FIGHT **ME** " as Naruto started to charge at a slow speed (for him) before anyone could react he was behind Zabuza ready to slice him up with a kunai the years of experience saved him but the speed of the attacks almost impossible to dodge and he got a few small cuts here and there but didn't think much of it tell he noticed that the kid was getting better with each cut and was starting to look more healthy and fit as well. " kid I need to ask WHAT are you with each cut I get on me you get better in both skill and health and your blade is STILL CLEAN?" asked Zabuza as he dodged more

" Well I am a Pure-Blood Royal Vampire recently awakened and in need of food now shut up and fight." replied Naruto as he started to speed up but wasn't going for Zabuza he was going for the fake hunter-nin in the tree's watching EVERYTHING that has happened and had not acted telling him it was a fake. Before she could do anything she heard from behind her "hello miss might I ask why you are in this tree when a madden shouldn't be reduced to this to watch the one she loves in one way or another now listen to the sound of my voice and do as I say _you will leave this tree and watch and act like a PROPER LADY you will make no actions against me or my_ _team_ _when the time comes you will take you partner and leave and from now on I am your master._ " as he said the last of his peace he bit her neck and drank some of her blood which made her both a slave and bank as well as giving him her blood-line. "Now let's get back to the fight shall we?" asked Naruto as they both left for the lake for one to finish a fight the other to watch the end of a fight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **LAKE SIDE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HAKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"yelled Zabuza

"Well as you can see she is doing as her NEW master told her to do now Zabuza we have a fight to finish. So don't you DARE hold back on me and while you're at it give me more of your **BLOOD**!" requested Naruto as he at a snail's pace (for him) charged at Zabuza who blocked only to feel a stinging sensation in his neck as he started to feel weaker and weaker until it was gone. "Ah that did the trick now I'm good to go Haku take him away to heal see you in two weeks." said Naruto as she did as instructed he asked Tazuna how far away his house was and they left for their clients home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they arrived at Tazuna's they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami after everyone was inside Naruto went to the forest to meditate and meet the fox and hopefully get a handle on the new powers and mind set he has.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **MINDSCAPE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: well here is the first chap of my new story don't worry I WILL finish my other ones but I keep getting new ideas and starting new stories anyway I hope you like it

R&R


End file.
